pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Mo/D HH Forge Monk
The HH (Healing Hands) Forge Monk is designed to run from Beacon's Perch to Droknar's Forge on an utmost reliable level for the primary monk profession. The key to this build is the monk's classic hex removal Holy Veil with the Dervish's one, Pious Restoration, and the monk's capability to trigger mass-healing with the help of the Elite Healing Hands supported up by the Dervish's running, anti-KD, and regen skills. Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/D heal=10+1+1 win=10 earthp=11HasteHasteHandsStabilityRegenerationBoonRestorationVeil/build Equipment Insignias & Runes * Blessed Insignia for all your Armor parts, which gives +10 AL (while Enchanted) * Rune of Major or Superior Vigor * Rune of Restoration (Reduces the duration of Bleeding, and Crippled by 20%.) Weapons * Any Staff with +20% longer Enchantments and +15 Energy or more, such as Gardock's Staff, or even Sadi's Benediction. Note: A staff which halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) is recommended. General Running Sequence * Use Harrier's Haste and Enchanted Haste for running at an increased speed of 25%. Note: Always cast Holy Veil before entering a new area, so that you will have no problems with the requirements of Enchanted Haste. Ranger Stepping By quickly zigzagging, strafing from left to right in a spammable manner, at an increased speed of 25% at least, you can: * Evade most projectiles, and thus reduce the damage taken. * Deaggro enemies much faster. * Cause the enemies to not attack you as long as they would when you would run in a straight line. * Evade AoE spells directed towards a target such as Frozen Burst. * Reduce the danger of getting stuck and surrounded by enemies of a minimum because they cannot keep track of your movement. Healing * Use Mystic Regeneration in combination with the always-kept-up Holy Veil for HP regen, and degen countering. * Use Healing Hands (HH) to heal up when taking massive hits, such as vs. Ice Golems, and Tundra Giants. HH "neutralizes" most damage at this run, be it a mass of Tundra Giants, or Ice Golems. Note: It is recommended to cover Healing Hands with Vital Boon when it is in danger of getting stripped, e.g. at the Worm Tunnel. This is also optimal for canceling the first hex with Pious Restoration. Cancel Boon for a decent health boost while Healing Hands is still up supporting you with further health kicks. Mystic Regeneration is not really needed then, which saves you some decent energy. Hex-Counters The build's primary hex-counter is Holy Veil. It slows the enemy's hex-casters down, so that it is only necessary to remove one snare that will finally hit you. * Cast Holy Veil when entering a new area. Note: Never cancel Holy Veil, only in grave danger situations as it 1.) ensures that Enchanted Haste will work no matter what you do, and 2.) will prevent enemies to spam you with hexes. Only cancel it if you really must. * Cast Pious Restoration to remove the incoming hex(es)/snare(s). Note: It is best to use Pious Restoration to cancel Vital Boon. This way you remove two hexes, and heal up for some massive HP. Condition-Counters * Tank out conditions like Crippled with your Rune of Restoration and your healing aids. Note: Note that the Rune of Restoration already reduces Crippled and Bleeding by 20%. Possible Routes With the help of this build you are able to run the following high-level routes on a highly reliable level: # Droknar's Forge Run # Camp Rankor to Deldrimor War Camp # Infusion Run Video Footage Below you can find example runs of this build in video form. It is recommended to download the high-quality version of it as it provides the best audio and video quality for viewing the run. * Mo/D HH Forge Monk by Feena Chan - Veoh Video (Good quality, streaming) * Ranger Stepping by Feena Chan - Veoh Video (Good quality, streaming) Note: Veoh offers the possibility to download the original source video that has been uploaded. By choosing to download the full video to your PC you will get to know the true promise of the high audio, and video quality of the original video file. See Also *Build:Any/D Generic Forge Runner Mo/D HH Forge Monk